


Good Morning Workout

by BrownandBlonde



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Soriku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25206496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownandBlonde/pseuds/BrownandBlonde
Summary: Set After KH3. Soriku. Yaoi.Sora gets invited to join Riku for his morning workout. One thing leads to another.Kink: Sthenolagnia. No Penetration.
Relationships: Riku & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 17





	Good Morning Workout

Riku was doing a workout at the treehouse on Destiny Islands.

At one point Sora strolled by. He sat on the balcony, eating some grapes for breakfast. They swapped 'good mornings' and Riku caught a couple of grapes thrown in his mouth.

Afterwards, Sora was quiet, not initiating any further conversation. He only watched. 

Riku did stretches, squats, lunges, jumping jack's, crunches, sit ups and he started to sweat, making him glisten in the sun. He had gotten so big and strong.

Soras cheeks got pinker and pinker. He unintentionally caught Rikus attention when he swooned. Riku gave him a look and saw he had finished his breakfast and now looked like he wanted to eat him.

Sora realised he'd been caught, chuckled awkwardly and rubbed the back of his head, as he pretended to look elsewhere. 

"Do you want to have a match?"

"No, I-I'll just watch. I mean, I've gotta let my breakfast settle down first."

Riku laid on the ground. "Then can you help me out? I haven't got weights," he said.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Let me lift you," Riku said.

So Sora headed over. Sora giggled as Riku started to bench press with him. He used to be jealous that he'd always been small in comparison to Riku but now he decided it wasn't all bad.

Then Riku had them stand up. Riku invited him onto his back, so Sora jumped and piggy backed. 

"You ready?," asked Riku. Sora nodded. 

Riku started doing squats.

Sora closed his eyes. It was wonderful holding Riku tightly like this. Riku smelled good - he'd been using the fancy toiletries the King had, as they had travelled together, and the smell complimented Rikus natural aroma. Sora swooned and buried his face in his best friends silver hair. The rhythm of going up and down was also very comforting. 

He was sad when Riku eventually stopped and tapped his leg. 

Sora slid off him then Riku got on the ground. He invited him to sit cross legged on his back. 

Sora carefully took a seat ontop of him. He smiled at how wide and bulky Rikus back was. His smile widened when Riku started doing push ups. He watched the muscles in his back work. He enjoyed hearing Rikus straining breaths. 

Eventually, Sora got off and Riku rolled over. Upon Rikus request, Sora straddled Rikus waist. He felt Rikus package underneath him. 

Riku started doing pelvic thrusts. Sora smiled as he once again got lifted into the air and steadily lowered, over and over. He enjoyed this position a lot more than the others and looked Riku in the eyes the whole time. 

Rikus breath was controlled but Sora started panting. 

With each slow thrust, the angle made Sora tilt and slide forward slightly before sliding back. The friction of his backside rubbing against Rikus package was something they were both very aware of. They felt Riku getting harder. 

Sora leaned down and every time Riku thrusted, he would tilt and his face would get tantalisingly close to his.

Riku pushed him upright and held him by his hips. Balancing entirely on the back of his neck, he started thrusting quickly. He wasn't going all the way down, only shallow thrusts, and it was enough to make Sora bounce on his lap. 

Sora leaned back and balanced on Rikus knees. He started panting harder. He started to cry out as their bodies slapped together. They were both blushing.

When Riku finally stopped, Sora did not. He wound his hips and ground himself against Rikus bulge. Riku arched and moaned in ecstasy. 

Riku rolled them over. Sora laid beneath him as he started doing push ups again. They were face to face, and every time Riku lowered himself their noses touched. Sora started to give him pecks on the nose. Then he started to give him pecks on the lips.

Sora glanced down and Riku followed his gaze. Riku had a very obvious erection. Sora fondled it and looked in his eyes. Riku sat up and undid his pants. Sora waved for him to come forward and he took his best friends penis into his mouth. He started sucking. He had never done it before, but he was legal now and since returning to school he'd finally gotten sex education. It tasted salty and sweaty. Any distaste he had for it was made irrelevant when he heard Riku moan.

Riku repositioned himself and started doing sit ups again. He lowered himself slowly into Soras mouth, going as deep as he could without losing his balance, and then up again. 

Sora focused on sucking and closed his eyes. He relaxed the rest of his body, and enjoyed the rhythm of his best friend sliding in and out of his mouth. It got slippery and shiny with saliva. They both moaned. 

He would go deep for a bit, go shallow for a bit, go fast for a bit, go slow for a bit.

Rikus breath started to get erratic and his rhythm started to go off. 

Moments later, drool and semen poured out the corners of Soras mouth and dripped down his cheeks. Riku shuddered and rolled away before collapsing. 

They stared at the sky.

"Thanks for the work out," Riku finally said, breathlessly. 

"Anytime," Sora said. "Thanks for the second breakfast, I guess."

"Gross. But anytime."

They laughed.

The End


End file.
